Red Falls? More Like Blood Falls
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Stiles was saved from the Twin Alphas of the Alpha Pack by another Alpha. He gave Stiles the bite to save him and Stiles, feeling his old pack doesn't appreciate him and won't care if he's gone, decides to stay with Logan and learn to be a wolf from him. But not only will he learn to control his new gift, he'll need to protect his new home from a new kind of monster.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Teen Wolf story, so sorry if it's not good.

I really hope it is and you all like it.

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling very tired. He slowly rose, sitting up in bed, rubbed his eyes, then stretched his arms, yawning. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he noticed something.

'This isn't my room,' thought Stiles.

Indeed it wasn't. The room was slightly bigger then his own, the walls were painted beige, and aside from the bed, the room was bare. There were no dressers, bookshelves, no desk, nothing whatsoever.

Stiles ran a hand over his buzz cut, brown hair, trying to remember what happened to him. Then his big, chocolate brown, doe eyes went wide as he remember what happened to him.

_Flashback_

_Ethan and Aiden walked towards Stiles, both had sinister smiles on their identical faces._

_"I never understood packs that had human," said Ethan._

_"I know," said Aiden. "Humans are so weak and pathetic."_

_"H-hey!" stammered Stiles, back against a tree. "I'm not weak! Maybe compared to werewolves, sure. But come on! Have you seen yourselves? And what I lack in strength, I make up for it with my brains and awesome plans. I'm very important to my pack!"_

_"Really? Then why do they treat you like shit? Why does your so called best friend always forget you exist and only has time for his precious hunter girlfriend?"_

_Stiles was silent for a few second. When he found his voice, he pointed out, "They're not together anymore."_

_"For now," said Ethan._

_"Enough talk," said Aiden. "We have orders. Let's just kill him."_

_Before Stiles could even blink, Aiden has his claws dug deep into his stomach. Stiles screamed, pain racing through his whole body. Aiden, claws still in Stiles, brought them up to his chest, creating four long trails the oozed blood._

_Stiles fell to the ground, coughing up blood. His vision started to blur._

_"This is too easy," he heard Ethan say._

_"Then let's make it difficult," said a new voice._

_The last thing Stiles heard before he blacked out was the screams of the twin alphas._

_End of Flashback_

Stiles noticed he wore nothing but a pair of white boxers and his left arm and stomach were bandaged up. He removed the bandages and saw his stomach was healed and his arm looked normal.

What really shocked him was the abs and lean muscled body he now had instead of his once previously thin frame.

'What happened to me?'

He noticed the clothes at the foot of the bed and put them on. The jeans that had both knees ripped fit him, except the were long, covering his feet, only his toes could be seen. The shirt was a long sleeved red and blue plaid shirt that was a little big on him.

The smell of bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes, and other breakfast food reached Stiles's nose. The licked his lips and followed the smell.

He ended up in the kitchen and saw a man cooking at the stove.

"Ah, hi," said Stiles, shyly.

The man turned around. He looked to be around twenty-four, twenty-five, wore dark blue jeans that were ripped in both knees, and a light gray, no sleeved muscle shirt. He looked to be the same size as Derek Hale, maybe slightly bigger, and three to four inches taller than Stiles. He had short black hair with a few bangs that fell over his steel gray eyes.

The man gave Stiles a friendly smile. "Hi. I'm Logan."

"Uh, I'm Stiles. Where-where am I?"

"In my cabin, in the woods in Red Falls."

Red Falls was a town north of Beacon Hills.

Stiles nodded. "Okay. And why am I here?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being in the woods and I was. . . I was attacked."

Logan nodded. "By two werewolves."

Stiles was surprised. "You know about werewolves?"

"Yes." Logan's eyes turned red, then back to gray.

"You're a werewolf too." Stiles touched his left arm. "And so am I. You bite me."

"I had to," said Logan with a sad frown. "You were loosing too much blood. You were going to die."

"What were you even doing in the woods in Beacon Hills?"

"I was in search of a monster that has been killing people here in Red Falls. I almost had him, but the leech once again managed to escape. I was going to head home when I heard voices. I saw two alphas, one of them gutting you, and killed them. I then used my jacket to stop the bleeding 'till I brought you to my home and I bite you and cleaned and patched up the wounds."

Stiles had been listening to Logan's heartbeat and pulse throughout his speech. They were beating steadily, which meant he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Stiles. "You saved me. Thank you."

"I'll take you home after we've had breakfast. I'm sure your pack is worried about you."

Stiles was going to respond, but stopped to think. He thought about what the twins said to him. They were right. The pack didn't care about him. They pushed him around and took him for granted.

Ever since Scott got bit and met Allison, he's forgotten and ignored Stiles. Allison always came first. The only time Scott paid attention to Stiles was when he needed the (former) human boy's help with dealing in the supernatural. Stiles and Scott have been best friends since first grade, always together, having each others backs, and then Allison comes along and it's like Stiles is invisible. Allison stole his best friend.

Jackson has always a dick to him. He's bullied both Stiles and Scott since first grade. He would always steal Scott's inhaler and once he tried to bury Stiles under snow. And the older they got, the worse the bullying got. Both verbally and physically. And when he became a werewolf, he was still a dick to him. The spoiled rich brat had no respect to him or anyone else in the pack. Not even to his alpha.

'That's fine,' thought Stiles. 'He doesn't deserve respect.'

And Stiles was really pissed at Jackson for winning Lydia back. Lydia, the girl he's had a crush on since third grade. Ever since Jackson dumped, with a text and then called her dead weight, he's tried to make Lydia his, but nothing worked. He's been nice to her, told her how amazing, smart, and beautiful she was, but she never gave him the time of day.

Stiles thought about Boyd and Erica. He had nothing against Boyd. He was actually a nice guy. Never gave Stiles a hard time. They were kinda sorta friends. The only thing he was mad at Boyd about was the money he hustled him. Stiles was still convinced they agreed on twenty buck to let him, Scott, Allison, and Lydia ice skate after hours and Boyd was still convinced they agreed on fifty. They would argue on the topic until someone got annoyed and told them both to shut up.

Erica was no longer acting like a bitch to him. No longer pushing him around. No longer physically trying to hurt him or use words to put him down. Now she did something just as bad. She ignored him. She's ignored him for a while now. Ever since she admitted to him about her crush on him and said he made a good Batman, she backed off. What? Just because he was human and she was a werewolf now meant he now wasn't good enough for the formed epilepsy girl?

Isaac was starting to piss Stiles off. He never hurt or insulted Stiles, except that one when his new wolf powers went to his head and he was acting like a prick. The little shit had the nerve to call him a loser and ask how he survived. Well soooorrrryy that not all of us bot bite by a big, bad Alpha and now have cool wolfy powers! Stiles, as a human, had to put up with a psycho Alpha wolf, psycho hunters, an uncontroled wolf-Scott who tried to kill him a few times, a pissy Derek, and a whole bunch of other shit while Isaac was trapped in a freezer, helpless.

And then the Kanima and grandpa psycho came along and Stiles is still alive. So to answer your question, Isaac, that's how Stiles survives. And Stiles was angry at Isaac about saying he wanted to kill Lydia for turning him down freshmen year. Not good at writing? Take a writing class and get better! And Isaac was trying to steal Scott away from Stiles too. Stiles was Scott's best friend, not Isaac!

Peter, well, he was Peter. He didn't do anything to Stiles. He'd just look at the kid with with this creepy smiles that always sent chills up Stiles's spin. And when they were alone, he'd always say how Stiles would be one of them someday.

'He was right.'

And then there was Derek. He was always a jerk to Stiles. Always threatening him. Threatening to kill him, rip his throat out with his teeth. Always pushing him against walls. Always hurting him, belittling him, making him feel weak and worthless, showing him no respect. It was because of Stiles that Derek is still alive. Stiles was the one who took him to the vet and made should he didn't die from the wolfsbane bullet. Stiles was the one who held Derek up into the pool for two hours when he was paralyzed. Stiles saved Derek just as many times as Derek saved Stiles.

And did Stiles every get a thank you? No sir he did not! Not once! Not from Derek, not from anyone!

Well, Stiles had enough! The hell with Derek and the Hale Pack!

"They aren't," whispered Stiles.

"Hmm?" said Logan.

"They aren't worried about me. They're probably glad I'm gone."

"Now that can't be true. Pack looks after each other."

"I'm not pack in their eyes. I'm just a weak human to them. Or rather, I was when I was still human, but they don't know that. They probably think I'm dead and are glad."

"Come on. There has to be one person who cares about you."

Stiles thought of his dad. The Sheriff would miss Stiles, but he was the only one. No one else would miss Stiles.

"I want to stay here with you. I want you to train me and be my alpha."

Logan looked surprised at this. Stiles was surprised too. He just met Logan, but he already felt he could trust him.

"I, uh, wasn't looking to form a pack. Even though that's probably what I should do, I don't want-"

"Please!" begged Stiles. "I don't wanna go back! Let me stay! I'll be the best beta ever! I'll work really hard and do everything you say! Please let me stay!"

Logan stared at him. He walked over and tugged on his shirt.

"We'll need to buy you some new clothes. I'm pretty big and even though you got a bit bigger, my clothes don't fit you. And we'll need to buy you some room furniture, like a desk and dressers."

Stiles smiled. "Thanks, Logan."

Logan smiled too. "Sure, kid. Now, let's eat! I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was in his new room, sitting on his new video rocker chair, which was black with white vinyl sides, playing Call Of Duty on his new Xbox 360.

After breakfast, he and Logan had gone shopping. His bare room was no longer bare. Posters of snowboarders and Stiles's favorite bands covered the walls. Logan had bought him dressers, a night stand, a desk with drawers and a comfortable swivel chair with wheels, two bookshelves that were five feet in both length and width and filled with tons of books, a laptop and a tablet, a stereo/clock radio that had an alarm-clock, cassette player, and cd player, CDs, a 55" 1080p 150HZ LCD flatscreen with 4 HDMI ports and a built in Blu-Ray player, DVDs, both regular and Blu-Ray, an Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii, and games for all three systems.

Logan also bought him a ton of new clothes. Stiles was currently wearing black jeans, a light gray t-shirt, with a gray and blue plaid shirt over it, wearing a brown jacket over that.

Logan walked into the room, hands in his packs, grinning. "Enjoying the new flat screen and Xbox?"

"Dude, this is awesome! Thanks again! But how did you get the money to pay for all of this?"

"Inheritance."

"Ah. Well thanks, but you didn't need to buy me all this. I mean, I'm very grateful and everything, but three game systems? A laptop AND a tablet? Two bookcases, both packed with books? Are you buying my love?"

Logan chuckled, then shrugged. "I just want you to be comfortable. This is your home too now."

Stiles turned off the game and tv. He looked at Logan from his chair. "Yeah. We're not only packmates now, we're housemates."

"Yeah. Plus, I thought if I got you all this stuff, you won't be too mad at me tomorrow. We're going to start your training and the first day is never the easiest."

Stiles groaned. "Don't be too hard on me."

"No promises, but I'll try. I just hope I can train you right. I've never trained anyone before."

"Seriously? How long have you been an Alpha?"

"Uh." Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "This is going to shock you."

"Of course it will. The deeper I get in this supernatural world, the most shocking it becomes."

"Well, see, I've been an Alpha for about fifty years and I just turned eighty a few weeks ago."

"WHAT!?" Stiles shot up from his seat. "You're eighty! You look like you're in your twenties!"

"I know. See, werewolves are immortal. We have both eternal life and eternal youth. We can live forever until something, or someone, kills us."

"Whoa. So, I'll be young forever?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Wait, you've been an Alpha for fifty years, but never formed a pack?"

"I never wanted a pack. I never wanted to be an Alpha. I inherited the Alpha power when my family died. I've been alone ever since."

Stiles frowned. He walked over and placed his left hand on Logan's right shoulder. "Well, you don't have to be alone anymore. You have me. We'll be each others family now."

Logan looked at the hand on his should, then up at Stiles, smiling at the seventeen year old. "You're right. We're not just pack now. We're family. And wolves are pack animals. We're not meant to be alone."

Stiles grinned and gave Logan's shoulder a squeeze. "You know, you're more open than Derek. Everytime I try to talk to him and try to be his friend, he'd tell me to shut up or he'd rip my throat out. With his teeth."

"Sounds like a swell guy."

They both laughed.

"So, up for a little Just Dance 3?" asked Logan.

"You wanna verse me at a dance game?"

"Sure. Think you can you keep up with me?"

"Bring it on, old man."

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning, stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. When he finished, he got dressed in blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He slipped on gray socks and his sneakers on his feet and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Logan was already at the table, eating french toast and drinking coffee. He was wearing jeans that were ripped on the right knee and a sleeveless black shirt. Black boots covered his feet. He looked at Stiles and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning," said Stiles.

"Eat up. We have a lot of training to do and you'll need your strength."

Stiles was both excited and scared about his first day of training. He quickly ate his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink.

"Let's go!"

Logan chuckled. "Eager, aren't we."

"You bet! This is going to be awe-some!"

They walked deep into the woods until Logan finally chose a place to stop. He turned to look at Stiles.

"So, since you had a pack once, what do you already know about werewolves?"

"Well, I know that there are three known types of werewolves: Alphas, Betas and Omegas. An Alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. To become an Alpha, a Beta wolf can kill an Alpha. Betas can be born or made with a bite from an Alpha. Bitten Betas (as opposed to born werewolves) have a mental link with their creators and can be "called" against their will. An Omega is a "lone wolf" without a pack. Since being with a pack makes werewolves physically stronger, Omegas are not as powerful as their peers within packs. An Alpha Werewolf's eyes glow red. Betas and Omegas can have blue and gold eyes. Maybe other colors, but those are the only two I've seen so far.

The werewolf pack hierarchy is made up of one alpha (male or female). Next in line are the betas. The alpha is the only one who leads and makes all the decisions that the entire pack follows. Werewolves become physically stronger and more powerful once they join a pack. An Alpha needs three Betas to form a basic pack. Pack membership is voluntary but failing to join leaves the werewolf weaker and vulnerable to attack.

Werewolves have enhanced strength, allowing them to be much stronger than humans, enhanced speed, allowing them to be much faster than humans, enhanced agility, which helps them jump, run, climb and react faster than humans, accelerated healing, they heal quickly from most injuries, except if they're bit or scratched by Alpha werewolves, then they take awhile to heal, have heightened senses, which helps wolves smell, see and hear far better than humans, pain transference, the ability to absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures, and memory transference, the power to transfer memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck.

Strong emotions trigger the transformation. Pain can reverse it and make a werewolf human. When a werewolf is transformed, the have pointed ears, long, sharp fangs, clawed fingers nails, and toes nails, but aside from Kali, who never wore shoes and always attacked with the claws on her feet, I've never seen another's werewolf's clawed feet. And their eyes glow, and they have fur. Not a lot. Just some light patches here and there. Like on top of their hands and feet, and some on the sides for their faces. They alpha wolf is the only wolf that can make the full transformation, which is a ginormous monster wolf creature that can walk on two legs and on all four.

Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash are both very dangerous to werewolves. If a werewolf gets shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet, they could die. Wolfsbane can can a wolf from healing and force transformations. Mountain Ash can be used as a barrier to keep wolves away and can make a wolf really sick if it enters their body.

Uh, that's all I know."

Logan let out a long whistle. "You certainly know a lot about werewolves. And you said all that in one breath. You've got strong lungs, even for a wolf."

Stiles smiled proudly. "I've always been a talker. More than once I've been told to shut up. It's not all my fault, though. Sure, half of my non-stop rambling is because of my personality, I'm a talkative person, but the other half is because I can't really help it. I have ADHD."

"ADHD?"

"That stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. It's both a psychiatric and a neurobehavioral disorder. I have to take a special medical drug called Adderall everyday to treat it, but it sadly doesn't help much. I have a hard time focusing, my mind will wonder and I'll daydream, I'll fidget and squirm, I can't stand still, even if my life depended on it, I get bored easily, and I talk nonstop.

Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't taken any Adderall while I've been here and I can focus better and am a lot calmer. Still pretty hyper, but not like before. It's different. I think the bite cured me. Wow! I knew it cured chronic illnesses like asthma and epilepsy and that it could possibly cure cancer too, but I didn't think it could cure ADHD. This is awesome! I can focus now and not write about history in economics! Still going to ramble nonstop, but like I said, it's part of who I am. I'm a talker. And as they say, some things never change."

Logan smiled. "That's fine. I don't mind talking. Talk is cheap. And I could use some noise after all the silence and being alone with no one to talk too."

"You might be telling me to shut up like everyone else after a week, maybe less."

"We'll see. Now, let's get started with your training," said Logan. "We'll start with something small and simple."

"Okay," said Stiles.

"First, we're going to test your sense of smell. Now, take a breath and tell me what you smell."

Stiles closes his eyes and sniffs the air. "I smell burnt wood, earth, trees, and axe body wash or spray. Body wash, I think."

Logan smiles. "Your better than I thought. It is body wash. Now come closer to me and tell me what you smell."

Stiles does as told. He walks over to Logan and sniffs. "I smell something, but I don't know what it is. It smells like, I dunno the word for it."

Logan smiles at Stiles and says, "Stiles, that's what pride smells like. I'm proud of you because you're a better wolf than I thought and are a fast learner." Stiles beams at Logan's words.

"Let's keep going," said Logan. "Tell me what you smell now."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to give too much away, but I'll answer a few questions. Stiles will go to school in Red Falls. He is only seventeen, he need an education. And eventually he'll be reunited with the Hale Pack. Jackson will get a surprise (unpleasant for him, pleasant for Stiles) when they meet again. And the Sheriff doesn't think Stiles is dead, but everyone else in Beacon Hills does.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Stiles crouched down, eyes closed, staying perfectly still. He sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of his prey. His ears were trying to pin-point any noise that may be made from the one he was searching for.

When he caught the scent of a familiar body wash, Stiles smirked and quickly ran towards it. He ran on all fours at a bush and punched. But it wasn't Logan he caught. It was a small, white rabbit, and it looked scared.

Stiles, surprised it wasn't Logan, let it go and the white creature hopped away quickly.

'What?' thought Stiles. 'I thought he was there. Where could-?"

His thought was interrupted by Logan, who had charged at him from behind. They rolled until Stiles was on his back and Logan pinned him down, his hands gripping Stiles's shoulders. He smirked down at the young werewolf.

"Gotcha."

Stiles brought his knees up and which all his might, kicked Logan off him, sending the older werewolf flying into a tree. Stiles quickly got up and ran further into the woods. Logan pulled himself together and followed.

The Alpha skidded to a stop and started sniffing the air for Stiles's scent. He turned his head quickly in every direction, looking for the doe-eyed wolf. But what the Alpha didn't know was that Stiles was in a tree not far from him, getting ready to strike.

When Logan finally got his scent, it was too late. Stiles tackled Logan to the ground, wrestling with the older wolf until he got on top. He sat on top of Logan's stomach, his hand pressing down on Logan's chest. Stiles grinned down at him, panting.

"I win."

"Really?"

Logan reached out and gripped Stiles's shoulders, flipping Stiles over, now sitting on his stomach and pressing down on his chest.

"You need to apply pressure," said Logan.

He pressed harder and Stiles wheezed.

"Okay! You won! I give!" Stiles cried out.

Logan smirked and stood up. He held out his hand for Stiles. The teen took his hand and got up on his feet.

"That's enough training for today," said Logan.

"How'd I do?" asked Stiles, curious.

"Honestly, I'm very impressed. Today was your first day of training and you're better than most born wolves are in one year. You did everything perfectly the first time and picked everything briskly. I've never met anyone with more control over themselves until now. It took me eighteen months to learn how to control myself. You didn't even shift once."

"Huh? Not ever my eyes changed color?"

"Nope, nothing. You did nothing but raise your heartbeat all day, but never even came close to shifting. And before you ask, yes, you are a werewolf, but you seem to have good control over your body that you didn't shift."

"Maybe my wolf is shy? Or just isn't in the mood to play today."

"Well, he won't be shy much longer. Tomorrow night is the full moon."

"What!?" exclaimed Stiles. "Tomorrow!? Seriously?!"

Logan held is hands up in defense. "Sorry. I literally just remembered now. But don't worry. I'll make sure you don't hurt leave the woods and hurt someone. But after today, I don't think you'll need to worry about loosing control."

"You really think I can stay in control?"

"Stiles, I think you were ment to be a wolf."

Stiles shocked by his Alpha's words, then smiled, showing all his pearly whites.

"Thanks, Logan."

Logan smiled. "Sure Sti. Now, let's go home. It's getting late."

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Logan was at the local grocery store. He left Stiles to sleep, leaving a note letting the boy know where he was in case he woke up before he got back home.

He pushed his cart, which already had bagels, sliced bread, cereal (Cinnamon Toast Crunch), Rice Krispie treats, chips and dip, and crackers in, and was heading to the fruits and vegetables section. After that, he'd get some meat, eggs, milk, and frozen pizzas.

In the fruits and veggie section, Logan got five bananas, three apples, ten oranges, six peppers (three red, three green), some onions, three tomatoes, and some garlic. He already had three bags stuffed with garlic and was working on a fourth.

"Have enough garlic?"

Logan swiftly turned his head to face a handsome man with pale skin and black hair. The man was dressed in all black, from the neck down. Black sunglasses covered his eyes.

Logan growled quietly so he didn't attract attention. The man smirked at the alpha.

"What do you want from me, leech."

The man lower this sunglasses slightly, revealing cold, dark blue eyes. "I heard you got yourself a new puppy. Is he already house broken?"

Logan's eyes flashed red then went back to their normal steel gray color. "Stay away from him, William!" he snarled. "If you lay one finger on the boy, I'll kill you!"

William smirked. "You've been trying to kill me for years, dog, so forgive me if I'm not shaking in my boots. Also, I think it's fair to point out that you killed my clan, so it'd only be fair if I killed your pack."

Logan growled and snarled at William.

"That's right," said William, smiling evilly. "Growl like the dog you are. That's all you can do. We both know I'm much too powerful to kill."

His dark blue eyes turned red, but it wasn't just the iris that turned red like with Logan's eyes, but his pupils and the eyeballs turned red too. His eyes were completely red, no other color could be seen.

"Tell me, does your pup even know about me?"

Logan turned away. "He knows I'm hunting a monster."

"But does he know what I am and what I can do?"

Logan was silent. William's eyes went back to normal and he smirked.

"Logan, don't you realize you're putting the boy at a disadvantage?"

The werewolf's eyes (just his irises, not his whole eye like William) turned red.

"Leave," he sneered, fangs starting to grow.

"I will paint this town with its own blood, dog. And neither you, nor your pup, can stop me."

He smiled, revealing all his pearly white teeth. Then the top two canines lengthened into two sharp fangs.

"I can't wait to take a bite. I hear newly bitten werewolf blood is good for building strong fangs."

Logan's claws started to grow, digging seep into his palms, drawing blood.

Williams fangs shrunk back into his mouth and he gave Logan one last smirked before me left.

Logan stood were he was, eyes closed, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Slowly, his claws and fangs shrunk back to normal and he opened his once again gray eyes.

'No matter how great a wolf Stiles is, will he be ready for something like this?'

The Alpha wolf went back to grocery shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan arrived home to find Stiles in the living room, watching tv, while eating a sandwich that had turkey, sliced cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and mustard.

"I'm home!"

Stiles turned his head. "Hey," he said, mouth full of turkey sandwich.

"Swallow your food before you speak," said Logan.

The teen wolf swallowed, then put the rest of his sandwich on his plate on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen to help his Alpha take the groceries out of the bags and put them away.

"So, full moon tonight," said Logan. "Excited?"

"Heh, excited, nervous, scared out of my freaken mind." Stiles paused for a sec before he spoke again. "You sure I'll be fine?"

"Hey, be confident. If you think you'll fail, you will. If you think you'll succeed, you will. Like I said, you're meant to be a werewolf. You have amazing control and skills. I wouldn't be surprised if you found your anchor five seconds after you shifted."

"That'd be a world record."

"It would."

Stiles put away the chips and the dip. "Thanks, Logan. I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

"Sti, I'm not just your Alpha, I'm your friend." He walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You and me, we're brothers. And brothers always look out for each other."

Stiles pulled Logan in for a big hug, squeezing the Alpha tightly, face buried in Logan's chest, beaming.

"I can do this," said Stiles, feeling more confident.

"That's the spirit!" Logan exclaimed with ha toothy smile.

They went to finish putting away all the groceries away. Stiles noticed all the garlic Logan had.

"Hey, Logan, what's with all the garlic?"

The color drained from the Alpha wolf's face and he started biting his lips, looking very nervous.

"I'm a big garlic fan."

Stiles raising an eyebrow. "You're heartbeat didn't completely skip, but it wasn't completely steady either. Are you hiding something from me?"

Logan looked down at his feet. He should've know Stiles would catch the half-lie. Logan didn't like garlic in his food, but loved it when it was used against William. "Look, I promise I'll tell you, but not now. Now we need to focus on you dealing with your first full moon. I'll explain the garlic later. Trust me."

The younger wolf stared at the Alpha, armed crossed over his chest, thinking of whether or not to push it. After a while, Stiles said, "Okay, fine. I trust you."

"Thanks."

"But whatever it is, you need to tell me."

"I will. Promise."

Stiles went back into the living room, still feeling uneasy.

* * *

A man, age twenty, but had a scrawny body so he looked more like a high school freshmen, was running for his life in the ghetto part of town. He looked back to see if he chaser were still after him, not seeing the large crack in the sidewalk. The man tripped over it, falling on his front, scrapping knees, hands, and left cheek.

Two big guys, one had dark skin, wore a bandana on his head, baggy jeans, a white shirt that looked like a baggy under shirt, brass knuckles on his right hand, the other one had light skin, wore tight jeans that had rips in them, no shirt, upper body covered with lots of tattoos, caught up and dragged the scrawny man into an alley near by.

The light skinned thug punched the twenty year old in the jaw.

"Gimme your wallet!" he ordered. "NOW!"

"I d-don't have a-a-any mo-money!" stuttered the little man. "I c-came from a po-por f-family! I only g-got into college be-because I got a sc-scholarship!"

The dark skinned thug kicked him in the gut, then threw him to the ground. The lighter skinned thug checked hi pockets for a wallet. He he found it, all it had was six dollars.

"Six Bucks!?" roared the thug, peeved. He pocketed the money then threw the wallet at the small man and started kicking him.

The two bigger men kept beating the crap out of the college boy, who was crying, pleading them to stop.

The light skinned thug was going to punch his again when another hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The thug looked over to see who grabbed him and stared into the dark, cold eyes of William.

"Who the fuck are you!" sneered the dark skinned thug.

William smirked. "Who I am does matter to you. You won't be around much longer." He twisted the arm the lighter skinned thug, who shouted out in pain. "You humans are so pathetic. Picking on weaker beings to make yourselves seem superior when every single one of you are nothing more then insects who can easily be squashed. Humans are weak, arrogant fools. They're just as bad as the wolves."

William's eyes turned red and his fangs grew. "That's why you shall all die."

The scrawny man watched with wide eyes as the creature who looked like a man but wasn't kill the two men who had beaten him. He heard them scream and watched them die right in front of him.

William dropped their bodies and licked the blood off his fangs. He turned to the beaten man on the ground.

"Pathetic. That's where you human belong. On the ground. Looking up at being like myself. I should kill you too, but I won't. Only because I want you to know, your kind's days are numbered. Soon all humans and wolves will bow before me."

And in a flash, William was gone.

* * *

Night had fallen. Both Stiles and Logan were in the woods.

"How you feeling, Sti?" asked Logan.

"Sick," answered Stiles. "But I have no clue if it's from being nervous or because it's the full moon. Maybe it's a little of both."

"It's going to be okay. Just find your anchor, and you'll be find."

Find an anchor. That's easier said than done. Stiles had no idea what to use as an anchor. He knew every wolf was different and had a different anchor. He knew Derek's was anger, Scott's was Allison, and Isaac's was his father before he became an abusive bastard.

And Logan's. . .

"Hey, Logan, what's your anchor?"

The alpha smiled and rested his hand on a tree. "The trees," he answered.

"Huh?"

"That probably sounds weird, so let me explain. When I was boy, I always loved climbing and playing in tree. Sometimes I would sit on the ground and look at the tree, watching them, staying in one place, even when the wind blew and the leaves and branches would move, but the tree would stay put, looking so strong. And I would think that I wanted to be strong too. Be so strong no one could move me or push me around."

"I get the feeling. I was always pushed around back home."

"My mom and I would plant trees together. We'd also plant other plants and garden together." Logan smiled. "I always loved gardening with her."

Stiles smiled. He remember all the times he spent with his own mother, when she was alive and well. He loved her so much.

The clouds in the sky moved to reveal the full moon.

Stiles let out a gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles could feel the transformation happening to him. Could feel the change. His finger nail turned into sharp claws, hair growing over his knuckles. His sideburns grew, his ears stretched until they were pointed, and his teeth turned into sharp fangs. His once chocolate brown doe-like human eyes were now blue wolf eyes.

"Stiles, don't panic! You need to stay calm and focus!" spoke Logan. "Find your anchor! Focus on it and you'll be fine!"

Stiles did as Logan said. He focus on his anchor. He thought of his mother. Of her smiling face. How when he was little, she would read him bedtime stories, held him close when he got scared, kissed away his boo-boos, their long walks together in the woods, everything.

Logan stared at the young werewolf before him. Stiles just stood there, wolfed out, not making a sound or moving an inch.

"Stiles?"

The wolf gave his alpha a big, toothy smile, revealing his pearly white, deadly sharp fangs. He slowly walked towards him. Once Stiles was a few inches from Logan, his lifted his right hand and smacked Logan's shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!"

Then he ran off on all fours, laughing and howling.

Logan let out a laugh and shifted himself. He got down on all fours and followed Stiles into the woods.

* * *

Logan didn't think he could be more proud of Stiles. Not once did he lose control over his wolf. He never attacked Logan or tried to go find any humans to kill. The two spent the night running, play fighting, and when they got hungry, they ate a deer, or was it five?

The alpha woke up in woods with a sleeping Stiles curled up next to him.

Logan smiled. "Wake up, Sti," he said softly, lightly shaking him.

"Hmm?" Stiles's eyes slowly opened. When his blurry vision cleared, he gave his alpha a sleepy smiles. "Morning."

"Morning," the older wolf said back. "How much of last night do you remember?"

Stiles took a second to remember. His eyes lit up. "Everything! I didn't lose control over myself or hurt anyone! Woo!" He jumped up, fist high in the air. "Yeah! I'm awesome!"

"Okay, Sir Awesome!" laughed Logan. "Want some breakfast? Maybe some more deer?"

Stiles looked at the remains of the deer they ate last night.

"Uh, as good as the deer was, and actually, it was pretty good, I'd rather start the day off with some people food. How about waffles?"

"Can't go wrong with waffles."

* * *

One Week Later

"Stan, you need some sleep," Melissa said to the Sheriff. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Scott and his mom were at the Stilinski House with Sheriff Stilinski. Ever since Stiles went missing, the man had been looking for him non stop. He refused to listen when people told him his son was dead. Even when they found his shredded shirt and blood in the woods, along with the bodies of the twin alphas of the Alpha Pack, the sheriff didn't believe his son was dead.

"Is my son home?" asked Stan.

"No."

"Then I'm not going to sleep. Not until he's home safe."

"Mr. Stilinski," said Scott. "It's been ten days and no one has seen Stiles. I think he's really-"

"Don't!" yelled the Sheriff. "Don't finished that sentence! Stiles is not dead! There was no body, so he's alive!"

"Stan," said Melissa, softly.

"A parent knows if their child is alive or not and I know Stiles is still alive. He's out there, and I will NOT stop looking for him!" Tears started to build up in the man's eyes. "He's all I have left. Ever since Truly. . ." Stan buried his face in his hand. "I can't lose my son too!"

Melissa pulled Stan into an embrace as he cried, her own tears spilled from her eyes.

Scott frowned sadly as he watched his mom and his best friend's dad cry. He quietly walked up the stairs to give them some privacy. The teen wolf made his way to Stiles's room. He looked around and inhaled. It still smelled like Stiles. It still looked the same from the last time he was in it. Everything was where it's supposed to be. But one thing was missing.

Stiles wasn't in it.

Scott walked over to the desk and picked up on old photo album. He picked it up and went to sit on the bed and look though it. There were many different picture in the album. Pictures of Stiles, Stiles and his mom, Stiles and his dad, Stiles and both of his parents, his mom, his dad, his mom and his dad, Scott, Stiles and Scott. Scott stared at a picture that took place one Halloween when he and Stiles were nine. Scott was dressed as Superman and Stiles was Batman. Both boys were laughing in the picture. They were both happy.

Scott started to cry. He should've been looking after Stiles. He should've been looking after his best friend instead of being selfish and thinking about himself. He was so worried about Allison, who still wouldn't take him back, that he let his best friend since first grade get killed.

The teen wolf curled himself into a ball and sobbed on Stiles's bed.

'I'm so sorry, Stiles,' thought Scott. 'I'm the worst friend ever!'

He continued to sob and let out a whimper.

* * *

Stiles was out for a little stroll around Red Falls. He's been in the town for about a week and he was already familiar with it. He knew where every store and shop was. Know all the people who lived here. Just like he did back in Beacon Hills.

Beacon Hills. Where his old "pack" was. Where his so-called friends were. Where his dad was.

Stiles missed his dad. He was all the family he had and now the man was all alone. Stiles wanted to go home and see him. Make sure he was okay and eating right.

'But I can't,' thought Stiles. 'And I can't call him up to let him know I'm alive and well. The Hale Pack might find out and drag me back to be their punching bag again.'

The young wolf was heading back home. As he walked though the woods, he suddenly had the feeling someone was watching him. He kept his guard up, keeping a look out for anything suspicious.

Stiles quickly turned his head when he heard the sound of a branch snap. Slowly, he walked towards a tree with low branches covered with lots of leaves, claws popped out his right hand. Once there, he pulled back the branches and raised his clawed hand to strike, but was kicked in the chest and slammed into another tree.

Stiles slide down and landed on his side, hissing in pain. He looked up and stared into the dark blue eyes of a black haired man with pale skin.

"Hello, Stiles was it?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?" asked Stiles.

"My name is William. I'm sure Logan has told you all about me," said William.

"Uh, no, sorry. He's never mentioned you."

"No? Hmm, you'd think he'd warn his beta about me."

"Who exactly are you? How do you know Logan?"

William smirked. Then his features started to change. His blue eyes turned completely red and he grew deadly sharp fangs.

"Oh god," said Stiles, scared.

"You smell good," stated William. "Now let's see how you taste."

He grabs Stiles by the neck and pushes him against the tree. William could feel the young wolf's heart beat getting faster and faster and he loved it. He leaned in closer to Stiles's exposed neck, ready to take a bite. Stiles closed his eyes.

Just as William was about to bite, he felt claws dig into his back and he was thrown across the woods and smashed against another tree. He cried out in pain.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw William on the ground and Logan, wolfed out, standing near him, growling angrily at the monster.

"LOGAN!" shouted Stiles.

William stood up and hissed angrily at the werewolf. "You filthy mutt! How dare you!"

"Stay the hell away from Stiles or I will turn you into ash!" roared Logan.

As fast as lightning, William appeared right in front of Logan and punched him in the face, sending the alpha smashing into a tree. Stiles hoped the loud crack he heard was from the tree and not Logan's back.

Logan tried to get up but William slammed his fist into the wolf's stomach. The alpha wolf spat out blood. It landed on the monster's face, on the corner of his mouth, and he licked it away with a smirk.

"I've waited a long time for this, dog."

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a sharp branch he found on the ground and run towards William. With all his might, the young werewolf jabbed the branch into William's spin, causing him to scream out in pain.

Stiles backed away, scared expression on his face when William turned to look at him with angry red eyes.

"Oh God, I'm going to die."

The branch pulled out of William on it's own. "Oh yes, you are."

Logan stabbed his claws into the wound on William's back and pulled down. William screamed. He flung out his arm and an invisible force threw Logan aside.

"This isn't over," growled William. He was gone in a flash.

"Logan!" cried Stiles, rushing over. He helped his alpha to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He hissed in pain. "Son of a bitch."

"Okay. What the HELL was that!"

"That, was a vampire."

"Vampire?!" exclaimed Stiles.

"Yes," said Logan. "They're very powerful and extremely dangerous."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Like werewolves, vampires have enhanced strength, enhanced agility, heightened senses, and accelerated healing. They have super speed, faster then a werewolf. Think of superheroes like Flash and Quicksilver but faster. Much faster.

They possess psychic abilities such as telekinesis, telepathy - which allows them to read and control minds, mind possession, mind link, project ideas, thoughts, and images, track, and sense individuals, telepathic illusions, psionic blasts, psychic shield and psychic force-fields - premonitions, create illusions, hypnosis - they have hypnotic eyes - damage resistence, and they can float, levitate, and fly.

Some vampires, depending on how old and/or powerful they are, and who bit them, can turn into a bat and some have the power of astral projection, teleportation, regeneration, animal control, shape shifting, wall climbing, and change into gaseous form.

Vampires have no reflection, pale skin, but don't look sickly, and is ice cold. They're unearthly beautiful, except for William, and yeas, I think they way because I hate the bastard. Can you blame me? They can turn their eyes red and they have retractable fangs.

Vampires turn humans into vampires by biting them. They can bite just to bite and bite to suck blood. The only way their bite can turn is if when they bite, they release a vampire venom into their blood and in travels though their body, just like the werewolf bite. The human infected will feel burning pain shortly after they're inflected and be in pain for hours. When the pain in finally gone, that person is a vampire and once a vampire, that's it. No cure.

They can drink blood from humans and other supernatural creatures. Sometimes, if they want, when they suck blood from their victims, they gain their powers, if the victim had any.

They are immortal and can't never die, grow old, or get sick."

Stiles stared at Logan in horror.

"How the hell can we stop something like that!? Just one vampire alone can take out a pack of werewolves with all those powers! How can we stop it!?"

"There are two ways to kill a vampire. You have to stab them in the heart; you can stab them with anything, it doesn't have to be a wooden stake, though that's what people use against vampires because it's traditional. Stab them in the heart and their body will turn to ash. The other way to kill them is by cutting off their heads. The second the head is chopped off, they turn to ash.

The whole holy water, a cross, and the bible thing is a lie. Those can stop, hurt, or kill a vampire. They can step on holy ground. Running water and silver aren't weakness of their's either. Don't know where people got that idea. And sunlight can't burn and kill them either. It makes their skin uncomfortable and their eyes are light sensitive, but that's about it. They'll were sunglasses to protect their eyes and cover themselves up with layers of clothing."

"What about garlic?" asked Stiles. "You bought to much of it. Can't it kill vampires?"

"Garlic doesn't kill vampires. It can paralyze them for hours. If they eat or are injected with garlic, they are left paralyzed in agonizing pain for hours, depending on how much garlic is in their system. The more garlic, the longer they're in pain. Smelling garlic will make them feel nauseous."

Stiles sat down, leaning against a tree, handing in his hairs, his mind absorbing the information he received.

"That William guy," said Stiles. "How long have you been fighting him?"

"Over fifty years. He's the one who killed my family. Him and his clan."

"Clan?"

"Yeah. See, while a group of werewolves is called a pack, a group of vampire is called a clan. I was able to kill his clan but William always manages to get away."

"Not anymore. Now you have me," said Stiles.

"Stiles, I was luck to have been able to kill the rest of his clan alone. One vampire is a pain in the ass to beat. A whole clan, I almost died way too many times to count. You do NOT want to mass with a vampire clan. They have a strong bond than a werewolf pack thanks to their mental powers."

"I know it won't be easy, it never is, but with me, you have a chance at beating that dick once and for all."

"This isn't a comic book or a movie, Stiles. The good guys don't always win."

"I faced a rogue alpha, psychotic hunters, a Kanima, and the Alpha Pack, and I faced them all while I was still human. I think I can handle a vampire now that I'm a werewolf and I have an alpha who knows how to fight vampires. Now, is there anything I should know about William?"

Logan sighed. He knew Stiles wasn't going to let this go and was going to get involved no matter what. And now that William was on the kid's tail, he had to make sure he could protect himself. "Well, vampire don't sleep. If and when they do, it's in the daytime because they don't like to be in the sun and prefer the dark. So the best way to kill them is to sneak up when they're sleeping. William doesn't sleep though."

Logan's expression darkened. "He's an evil, cocky son of a bitch. He believes vampires, especially himself, are better than the rest of us. He hates all races, humans and werewolves the most. He takes his time killing his victims, as slow and painful as he can before sucking them dry, never letting anyone live. If he does, it's only so they can spread fear to others. Sometimes, if he's bored, he'll hunt for the ones he let go and he'll either kill them, or he'll mess with them and _then_ kill them."

"How charming," said Stiles, deadpan.

"Still wanna fight this guy?"

"Yes. Logan, please, teach me everything you know about vampires."

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Been very busy. I'll try to update more, but I can't make any promises.

Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

For this story, Jackson and Erica are in it, but not Cora and probably not a few other new characters in the show.

Enjoy!

* * *

For two months, Logan had trained Stiles on how to kill vampires. It had not been easy training because vampires were not easy to kill. But Stiles never complained. Red Falls was his home now. And he'd be damned before he let some vampire ruin what he had here. There where people in this town who couldn't protect themselves. Stiles had great power now. And a great superhero once said, "With great power, comes great responsibilities."

Spider-Man.

Not Stiles's number one fave. (That would be Batman.) but one of his favorite heroes. And his words were true non the less.

The alpha and his beta entered their house after another day of training, both covered in sweat, bruises, cuts, and blood.

"I get dibs on the shower first," said Stiles.

"Go ahead," said Logan.

The beta ran up the stairs. Logan began to think to himself. Stiles had a lot of skill for a kid. At this rate, he would be able to hold his own again a vampire with no problem. Then he realized something. Stiles was just a kid. He needed to go to school, get an education, make friends, and have a some-what normal life. He couldn't let Stiles hide from the world and fight monsters his whole life.

"Much better," said Stiles, entering the room.

"Stiles, tomorrow I'm signing you up for school," said Logan.

"What?! Logan!"

"No. Sti, you're seventeen. You need to go to school. Don't you want to go to college and get a good job? and Don't you want to make some new friends?"

"You need my help to fight William. And, I've never been good at making friends. I only had one friend at Beacon Hills, but then he started to ignore me when he got a girlfriend."

Logan puts his hands on Stiles's shoulders. "I promise it'll be different here. Just be yourself and the other students will like you."

"I hope so."

"They will. What's not to like? You're a likeable guy. Trust me, you'll have a great time at school."

"I don't really have much of a choice here, do I?"

"Nope," said Logan, grinning.

* * *

Scott sat in his usual seat in chemistry, fists keeping his head up, eyes looking down on the table top, sad kicked puppy look on his face. The pain of losing Stiles hadn't lessened and Scott didn't think it ever will. Not even getting back together with Allison put him in a better mood.

Mr. Harris, however, has been in a very good mood since Stiles had disappeared. Today was no different.

"Another peaceful, quiet, clam day," he said. "But then again, that's everyday, now that Mr. Stilinski is gone."

"Screw you," growled Scott.

All the other student turned to look at him. Harris frowned.

"What did you say, Mr. McCall?"

"I said, screw you, asshat! I'm fed up with you always badmouthing Stiles! You're always saying shit about him! Giving him detentions, some of them for crap that's not his fault! Insulting his intelligence! Stiles is one of the smartest kids in this school! And he had ADHD, which makes it hard for him to focus, and yet he get's good grades. Kids who have ADHD usual don't do well in school, but Stiles always manages to get straight A's! And don't know why you hate him so much, and frankly, I could give a shit! But whatever it is, keep it to yourself! Asshole!"

Mr. Harris walked over to Scott with a pissed off look on his face.

"You listen to me, you little-"

Scott jumped up and wrapped both his hands around the teacher's neck and squeezed with all his might. Harris looked at him with pure fear in his eyes.

"Wanna hear a fun fact? One I learned from _Stiles_, the "idiot" as you like to think of him as. You're gasping for air, but it's not your lungs that are crying out for oxygen. It's your brain. That "brilliant" brain of yours. You feel dizzy, don't you. I sound far away, don't I? Here's another interesting fact Stiles once told me. Brain cells are extremely sensitive to a lack of oxygen. Some brain cells start dying less than 5 minutes after their oxygen supply disappears. As a result, brain hypoxia can rapidly cause severe brain damage or death. Let's see how smart you'll be when most of your brain cells are dead!"

As Harris gasped for air, the student got scared and some of them where screaming.

"Scott, stopped!" begged Allison. "Please don't!"

But Scott didn't stop. He just kept choking the life out of the man.

Jackson shot up from his seat and smashed his fist in Scott's face, causing him to let of Harris, and knocking the teen wolf down.

"Down, McCall. Heel," said Jackson.

Harris went behind his desk and shouted, "GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY CLASS AGAIN!"

Scott had no problem with that. He took all his stuff and exited the classroom. Allison got up and followed him.

"Scott! Scott, wait!" Allison caught up with him and rested her hand on his arm. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that bastard had made Stiles's life a living hell the moment he walked into his class for the time! Everyday he would ridicule Stiles for no reason! It makes me sick! Stiles didn't deserve that! He deserved better than that! (Pause) He deserved better than me."

Scott started to cry. Allison, sad to see her boyfriend so sad, leaned forward and kissed him, but Scott didn't kiss back. He just kept crying. Allison leaned back, then pulled Scott into a hug. The teen wolf wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and hid his face in her hair, sobbing.

"I miss him, Allison. It's my fault he's gone."

"Shh. Scott, don't blame yourself. It'll be okay."

But she didn't believe her words. Tears fell from her eyes and the couple cried together.

* * *

Stiles stared at the school, the high school known as Red Falls High, before him. It was about the same size as his old school. There were student all around him, in or near their cars, talking to their friends, sitting on benches to either read or play with their phones, walking passed him to get to their class.

Stiles, nervous and never being the new kid before so he had no idea what to do, just stood still, biting his lower lip.

As he just stood there, a caucasian girl and an African-American girl came over and started talking to him.

"Hi. I'm Sherill," said the white girl. "This is my friend Nicki."

"Are you new here?" asked the black girl.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Stiles. "My name's Stiles."

"Like Harry Styles or Stylz & Roman?" asked Nicki.

"Uh, Stiles like short for Stilinski, my last name. My real first name is hard to pronounce."

"I think Stiles is a cool name."

"Thanks. Everyone back home thought it was weird."

"I like your shirt," said Sherill. She ran her hand up and hard his arm gently. "No body wears plaid anymore. Which is a shame because plaid looks cute. And these colors really bring out your eyes."

Stiles blushed and had a big grin on his face. "Th-thanks!"

'Oh. My. God!' he thought. 'Two hot girls are actually talking to me!'

The bell rang.

"Oh, we better get going," said Sherill. "See ya later, Stiles."

The two waved their good-byes and went to class.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Stiles said to himself.


End file.
